kingdom_come_deliverancefandomcom-20200223-history
Green-Eyed Monster
= Steal the shawl Slippers = Steal the tinderbox |quest_giver = Farmhand in Sasau|image1 = Green-Eyed Monster.png|previous_quest = Awakening|suggested_items = Lockpicks Padfoot potion}}'Green-Eyed Monster '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. Speak to the Farmhand outside of the Sasau Monastery to receive a series of ever escalating theft quests. You may need to pick some 'Hard' door locks, so bring some lockpicks and maybe a Padfoot potion. Synopsis A farmhand with a grievance wants to get revenge, and he wants my help to do it. Objectives *Steal the farmer's amulet from the herbalist. **Bring the stolen amulet to the farmhand (0/1) * The labourer from the Sasau farm has a job for me. ** Steal the girl’s shawl (0/1) *** Bring the shawl to the farmhand. * The labourer from the Sasau farm has a job for me. ** Steal the Sasau draper’s tinderbox (0/1) *** Bring the tinderbox to the farmhand Walkthrough A farmhand living just outside the Sasau Monastery requests Henry's help with a few ... "unscrupulous" tasks. First, he'll tell you about how he was working for a wealthy farmer, who threw him out without paying him for his labour. Now, as payback, he wants you to steal the man's good luck charm, a pouch with an amulet. While you're fishing around in his pocket, he says, steal the coin that the farmer owes him, and keep it as your reward. The farmer will be nearby, so pickpocket him, or loot his body, to take the pouch and your groschen. Take it back to the farmhand, and ask what else you can do. While working for the farmer, the farmhand took a liking to the man's maid, but she rejected him in order to court the town draper, who gives her fine clothing - much nicer than the farmhand could ever afford. If you can get your hand on a shawl the draper recently gave her, the farmhand has a plan for revenge. He'll take the shawl, plant it in the farmer's bed, and tell the draper that the two are having an affair. The draper will then be furious, and probably beat the farmer up before breaking it off with the maid. Find the maid and take the shawl, then give it to the farmhand, who will give you 250 . Now that the farmer and the maid have been punished for wronging the farmhand, it's the draper's turn. He'll ask you to steal the draper's tinderbox, which is especially fine and distinctive, so everyone knows it belongs to him. Then, he proclaims gleefully, he will burn down the farmhouse and plant the tinderbox as evidence of the draper's guilt. However, stealing from the tailor is more complicated. He's usually at work in his shop, and his wife and shop guard are always there. Wait til evening, and sneak into their house to find the sleeping tailor. Pickpocket him (knock him out first, if that's easier), and take the tinderbox. Give it to the Farmhand in exchange for a pair of slippers. Notes * : Category:Activities